


Hero of Light

by UnheardAndUntold



Category: Destiny (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adult Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Cayde-6 Being Cayde-6 (Destiny), Confident Midoriya Izuku, F/M, Guardian Midoriya Izuku, Gun Wielding Midoriya Izuku, Immortal Midoriya Izuku, It's named porkchop and he's sassy, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Midoriya Izuku has a Ghost, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Midoriya Izuku is a Little Shit, Midoriya Izuku is a Problem Child, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Parental Zavala (Destiny), Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Sassy Midoriya Izuku, Slowvabomb is love slowvabomb is life, Warlock Midoriya Izuku, Who gave Izuku a gun?, wtf is shaxx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnheardAndUntold/pseuds/UnheardAndUntold
Summary: Ikora sighed as Young Wolf entered the room, "Guardian, we have bad news. I'll make this quick. There has been a breach in the fabric of our universe." The guardian's eyebrow raises at this. "Someone has been transporting our enemies into an alternate dimension. One incapable of handling the threats. You're our strongest field operative, so we have decided to send you to assist." Smirking, Young Wolf placed his helmet over his green hair."Ikora, so what you're telling me is I have an excuse to show off in another universe?" Groaning, Ikora waves the Guardian off to prepare.Izuku is The Guardian from the games. That's it children what else do you want from me?Merry ChrismaHanuQwanzakkuh. It's a Destiny/MHA AU that literally nobody asked for. Enjoy it lovelies.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Eri, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Amajiki Tamaki & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Consequences - Relationship, Cayde-6 (Destiny) & Midoriya Izuku, Class 1-A & Midoriya Izuku, Eri & Midoriya Izuku, Hadou Nejire & Midoriya Izuku, Hatsume Mei & Midoriya Izuku, Hatsume Mei/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Ikora Rey (Destiny), Midoriya Izuku & Nedzu, Midoriya Izuku & Shaxx (Destiny), Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku & Toogata Mirio, Midoriya Izuku & U.A. Faculty, Midoriya Izuku & Zavala (Destiny)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 134





	Hero of Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there lovelies! I decided I wanted to have 2 projects going so I don't burn myself out too bad on 1 thing. Sorry if you were looking for an update to Devils Can Be Heroes Too but I'll be alternating after about 2 chapters of this story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that since this isn't a video game, Izuku can have more than one exotic equipped at a time. Won't make things too broken though. I promise. Also, I know Izuku's rants to the detective and the class sounds edgy but if you want someone to listen you gotta spook 'em a bit sometimes.

The Young Wolf _loved_ his job. Protecting humanity, fighting Fallen, killing two gods (three if you count Xol. Which he does. Worm gods are still gods.), taking down an empire of war-mongers, reawakening a machine god, facing the Infinite Forest, dealing with Rasputin, hunting the Prison of Elders escapees and Uldren Sov as well as repairing Sundance and reviving Cayde-6, and finally facing the darkness on the moon. Life was good for the citizens of Earth. Peace was relatively stable, the walls held strong and the Vanguard was back together once again. Young Wolf was finally able to relax a bit, with his duties being lessened.

Currently, he was enjoying a hand-to-hand duel with Shaxx when his communicator crackled to life with the voice of his Vanguard: the Warlock Ikora Rey

"Guardian, I apologize for interrupting your match but you are needed immediately. There is an emergency." Stopping, Shaxx and the Young Wolf exchanged goodbyes and promises (threats) for next their next spar. As he made his way through the new Tower, the green haired guardian relaxed as nostalgia overtook his thoughts. Thinking of friends made and enemies defeated throughout his years of service to humanity and the rest of Earth. Facing enemies across Sol system until Crota, the son of Oryx and God-Prince of the Hive arrived and began to revive and cause trouble. He was a nasty bastard that took a fireteam of Ikora, Cayde, Zavala and himself to defeat. After that his 'career' truly took off. Assisting with the House of Wolves revolt. Facing a new threat in the form of Oryx and his Taken and even facing SIVA as one of the first new-generation Iron Lords. Then, years later when the Cabal assaulted and locked away the Traveler removing the Light from their galaxy he took refuge among the rebels at the Farm. Regained his light through the Shard and took the fight to the Cabal. Killing Dominus Ghaul and freeing the Traveler and returning the Light. Then came Osiris and the Infinite Forest, facing down the Vex in their home-turf and succeeding. Then the whole ordeal with Rasputin, which he'd rather not go into. And finally facing the Hive and the Darkness on the Moon. All of this in six years. 

Ikora sighed as Young Wolf entered the room, "Guardian, we have bad news. I'll make this quick. There has been a breach in the fabric of our universe." The guardian's eyebrow raises at this. "Someone has been transporting our enemies into an alternate dimension. One incapable of handling the threats. You're our strongest field operative, so we have decided to send you to assist." Smirking, Young Wolf placed his helmet over his head.

"Ikora, so what you're telling me is I have an excuse to show off in another universe?" Groaning, Ikora waves the Guardian off to prepare. Chuckling as he goes the Guardian produces his ghost and smiles behind his visor.

"Porkchop I'm gonna need you to access my vault and make sure our comms are strong enough to remain in communication. Think you can do that smart guy?" Porkchop laughed as he finished his request.

"Of course I can do it dimwit, who do you think I am? Zavala's ghost? Damn thing can't open a door." 

"That's what I thought you metal gremlin. Now get to work I want access to all my weapons when we get to whatever weird ass place we end up in. Got me?" 

"Whatever" was all he got before Porkchop dematerialized and he arrived at his favorite room in the entire tower. His Armory. Opening the door, he was greeted by the sight of dozens upon dozens of exotic weaponry collected through his adventures. Beginning the process, he began to transmat each one into his vault before grabbing one of his favorite energy weapons and strapping it to his lower back. Then, transmatting his favorite hand-cannon into his hand he holstered it onto his side. Finally, grabbing a sword from one of the racks, he strapped it across his back and grinned. 

"Porkchop. Please transmat my combat gear immediately. I have a feeling we won't be arriving to a warm welcome." The air shimmers for a moment, obscuring the hero before he becomes visible once again, rather than ornamental armor he is in battle-worn armor with an Eimin-Tin mask, all colored a black and dark red (Carminica Shader) . Making his way back to the meeting room, seeing all three Vanguards as well as Eris Morn gathered around a table. Standing up to greet him Zavala spoke solemnly.

"Ah, Guardian, nice to see you made it in good time. Eris will be opening a rift into this alternate reality for you. All we know is that currently, the Eliksni are assaulting en masse since the residents do not know how to defend against such threats. We need you to take care of the threat and be prepared for others as well. We have data suggesting that the Hive and Taken have also taken refuge within this reality." Nodding, the Guardian stood and gestured to the blindfolded woman, who opened the rift of rippling green-black energy. Unholstering his hand-cannon, the Guardian stepped through to see chaos.

Fires burned and Eliksni attacked everything that moved, people with what seemed to be physical mutations as well as powers fled while some in weird costumes tried to fight back. Sighing, the Young Wolf fired a single shot into the air drawing the attention of most Eliksni as well as multiple of the weirdos in costumes. Realizing who it was, the Eliksni began chittering and panicking before charging at him from all sides. Thus began what could only be described as a dance as the Guardian began firing into the horde, bullets exploding in a burst of flame upon contact with the alien's bodies. Shredding through their ranks he quickly switched to his energy weapon and personal favorite, Risk Runner as he was pelted in electrical attacks his body took on what seemed to be an aura of electricity as lightning burst forth from the barrel and arced between enemies, vaporizing them. As the battle continued the bystanders and costumed figures gathered to watch the morbidly fascinating sight. Gasping as the sub-machine gun was replaced with a massive sword and jaws hitting the floor as the mysterious figure disappeared only to reappear a few feet away cleaving one of the monsters in two. They watched as he thrust out his palm and a burst of dark energy threw back one of the creatures before they glowed and detonated, killing some of their comrades. Slashing more of the Eliksni, Young Wolf gathered the void into his palm before casting out a charged Scatter Grenade that vaporized even more of his opponents. Taking a second to breathe, he glanced around to see their numbers had dwindled down to a few dozen dregs and vandals and a single captain. Suddenly, he felt a rush of Light course through him and his grin widened. Jumping and propelling himself into the air, he gathered as much Void as he could into his palm before unleashing the miniature black hole upon the remaining forces and cackling as it slammed into the dregs before shattering into it's full cataclysm and seeking out the rest of the creatures. Sheathing his Worldline Zero, he felt a piercing pain in his chest and looked down to see a Marauder's blade stabbed through his chest. Whipping around, he grabbed the alien's head before slamming it into his own, caving it's skull before he collapsed into a heap much to the distress of the onlookers. Then, defying all known laws of nature, the Guardian's body dissipated in a flash of light before reforming where he once stood showing no damage whatsoever.

* * *

The Guardian found himself sitting in a dark room with a man with a trenchcoat and fedora standing across from him whilst handcuffed. As if handcuffs could hold him.

"Please state your name for the record."

"I don't have one." Truth.

"What is your quirk?"

"I don't know what a quirk is." Truth.

"Are you a vigilante?"

"Listen trenchcoat, I'm not even from this dimension. I was sent here to help." Truth.

"What?"

"Those creatures I fought? They're from my reality. And there's more of them, a lot more. And there's scarier ones too." Truth.

"And what is this reality you're from like?"

"Terrifying for people like you. There's enemies around every corner and only one safe place left on Earth. Horrors you couldn't imagine in your worst nightmares. The Boogeyman brought to life. I was sent to help." Truth.

"And why are you the one supposedly sent?"

"Because I'm what the Boogeyman checks for under his bed. I've killed things that would snap you like a twig and eat you for a snack. I have fought and killed gods to protect the Last City. I've dismantled empires that tried to conquer my people. I've died more times than you could even comprehend. I'm Crota's End, the Undying and Unbroken. The Wayfarer and Cursebreaker. I am Rivensbane and the Kingslayer. I am the Chosen One of the Light. In short, I'm the only person who can give your reality a chance at survival Detective Noir." As he finished his speech, he pulled his hands free from the handcuffs, leaving the fingers broken and bent and let them watch as they straightened and healed until there was not even a molecule out of place. "So unless you want to become Taken or have your soul ripped from your body by a Hive wizard I'd recommend you let me begin my hunt."

Shaking slightly, Tsukauchi texted All-Might and Nedzu, who entered from the hall to see the green-haired figure massaging his wrists. Sighing he stands up and pops his back.

"Unless either of you happen to know where I can find a Hive brood nest or an Eliksni Ketch I have to ask you get out of my way." 

**"I APOLOGIZE YOUNG MAN BUT WE CANNOT DO THAT."** A tick appeared on the Guardian's head as he got into All-Might's face.

"Do not call me young man. I've killed things three times your size with a pistol and my bare hands. Don't test me red, white and ugly." Standing taller, All-Might was about to respond when the Guardian transmatted a pistol in his hand, causing multiple people to panic. He then shot himself in the head and rose on the other side of Nedzu and All-Might. "The name Undying isn't for show kiddies." Seeing this Nedzu smirked and spoke up.

"I would like to make you and offer sir." Stopping and turning around the Guardian grins and looks down at the small mammal(?). 

"Call me Izuku if you don't mind. I've gathered I need a more normal name around here."

* * *

Blinking to the chair in front of the desk, Izuku sat sideways and got comfortable as the principal and red, white and ugly sat down as well. First to talk was All-Might.

"So, Izuku, what is your quirk?"

"Ok, can someone tell me what a quirk is? People keep bringing it up but I've never heard of one where I'm from." Both of the other people in the room stared in shock before the rodent began to speak.

"Quirks are superpowers that are a genetic evolution of man and animal kind. We assumed your abilities were that of a quirk."

"Oh, well we don't have quirks in my reality. We have the Traveler who gave us the Light. It brought back people with heroic spirits and actions from the dead through machines. We're called guardians. We have our abilities thanks to these ghosts." The two seemed to sink back into shock as they processed the information. After about five minutes that rat spoke up again, deciding to ignore the previous statement.

"My establishment would like to hire you as a bodyguard for our students. Our campus was broken into yesterday and you seem proficient in combat. In exchange we'll help you hunt down your enemies and give you somewhere to live. Does this sound fair to you?" Chuckling, Izuku nods.

"More than enough for me rat-man. Or is it man-rat?"

"It's Nedzu. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"It doesn't seem like red, white and ugly here is paying attention sir." All-Might jumped a bit and realized he was staring and apologized before introducing himself as All-Might. "So you said students? When do I meet them? And what do they need a bodyguard for?"

"You can meet them after this actually. And we're training the students to be heroes." As he finished Izuku snorted.

"As in super heroes? Like fly around and arrest the bad guy heroes? Oh my god that's hilarious. I read about those in a pre-collapse comic once." Laughing for a bit, Izuku eventually calmed down enough to be escorted to the classroom. On the way he donned his favorite ornamental armor, Sanguine Alchemy and his Skull of Dire Ahamkara with the Vintage Timber shader. Stepping into the classroom with Nedzu behind him he watched as the class' attention locked onto him. 

"Hello students! This is Young Wolf, he will be your bodyguard until further notice. We have decided that we would bring in some extra help for your field trip this weekend and for the foreseeable future as well." Nedzu chirped. As expected, the class roared to life as he finished, one student jumping up with explosions popping off his hands.

"I don't need some shitty nobody protecting me! I can take care of myself! Even if l have to kill him to prove it!"

Izuku groaned, shutting almost everyone up. "Boom-boy, I've killed for real. Are you ready for the problems that come with it? The nightmares and hearing them shout or whimper as it happens? The look of acceptance that get's burned into your eyes when there's a barrel to their head?" The explosive boy and the rest of the class sat there, stunned as the short figure's voice raised in volume until he was nearly shouting the final sentence. Suddenly, Bakugo lunged, causing Izuku to blink behind him and pin him down, his hand-cannon's cold barrel pressed to the back of his head. "Do you want to die boy? Because this right here is how you get killed." Getting up, Izuku holsters his weapon and looks at the class. The bone helm and inky black visor cause an intimidating visage to loom over them. 

"I am Young Wolf. You can just call me Wolf or Guardian for now. Makes things easier in combat scenarios. I've got experience training newbies as well so if you need assistance I can help. It's rough but it gets the job done." The class relaxed slightly at the introduction and Izuku blinked onto the cabinets in the back of the room and began rolling a Void orb along his hands (Voidwalker's Respite) as the classes dragged on. As the class filed out for lunch three students stayed behind. After a few moments of awkward silence the three walked up and blocked his way out as they looked at him.

Without looking up from his Void orb Izuku sighed "Can I help you three?" The blue haired one's arm began pumping robotically as he started speaking.

"It was not very appropriate to threaten our classmate as you did! And why do you have a gun? Do you even have the paperwork for that?"

"Boy he attacked me first, I'm a soldier not one of your little play-pretend heroes. And you use paperwork for guns here?" Staring, the blue haired boy seemed to become even more irked.

"A soldier? You aren't much older than we are! And what do you mean paperwork here?!"

"I'm much older than you. And I'm foreign. Now go eat your food. Fuckin' weirdo." Laying down and dismissing the Void orb, Izuku zoned out staring at the ceiling as nostalgia overtook him again until he saw the arm bouncing over his head again. Blinking behind the group, Izuku began walking out when he heard the roar of an engine behind him. Pivoting in place, Izuku pulled out his Risk Runner and nearly pulled the trigger before realizing it was the blue haired boy producing the noise who was frozen in place. "You aren't very bright are you speedy? Don't try to come up behind me again." 

* * *

Showing up thirty minutes to the USJ was not a very bright idea on Izuku's part. He was so used to on-time being late with Zavala that showing up early was ingrained in him as much as combat was. Eventually the class showed up and was lectured by some person in a puffy space suit, which is highly impractical in his opinion. They had said something about powers being useful but deadly and some other junk. He just wanted to finish so he could start searching for the nearest Fallen Ketch so he could get to work. Stepping into the USJ the class began to mutter as the lights flickered and began to outright shout when Porkchop materialized over Izuku's shoulder.

"Hey boss, there's some Fallen transport ships inbound. ETA in 3,2,1" as Porkchop said one the class gaped as they saw multiple transport ships warp into the USJ as well as what seemed to be a trio of villains on the ground. "Oh, looks like they have friends Guardian. Think we can take 'em?"

"We've beaten worse odds haven't we?"

"Fair enough. I assume you'd like the usual loadout then?"

"Yup. Let's get this done Porky." Pulling out his Old Fashioned Izuku stepped toward the crowd of enemies. As he began walking down the steps one of the villains began ranting about All-Might and such before he realized Izuku was tuning him out. Lashing out, the pale villain shouted an angry 'charge' which caused the Fallen to surge forward. Smirking below his mask, Izuku cocked back the hammer of his weapon.

_"Shall we dance my friends?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for disappearing! School started and between that, work and extracurriculars I've barely had time to sleep, let alone write. My work schedule changed so hopefully I'll be back to writing more often! 
> 
> ~Don't stay Unheard and never leave your stories Untold.


End file.
